


Thought you might wanna know

by onnall



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onnall/pseuds/onnall
Summary: Hux stumbled upon Han Solo's profile in the Imperial Army archive.





	Thought you might wanna know

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write something about Hux finding Han Solo's old record since May 25, 2018. In a post-TLJ state of mind, I would want Hux to slap Kylo Ren with that record.  
> But as a civilized person, after months of not knowing where to go with this ship, I finally put myself back to the post-TFA pre-TLJ state of mind and wrote something set pre-TFA: perhaps 3 years before the events in TFA.
> 
> Big thank you to [OTTO_08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTTO_08) for beta and creating the art work at the end.

"Sir, this might be an interesting record, even though not what we are currently looking for." Mitaka pulled the record to General Hux's screen. "Do you think this is the same Han Solo? Do you think General Organa knows that her husband is an Imperial Academy expelled cadet and Imperial Army deserter?"

  
"It is indeed interesting. Send me the file, I'll think about how to use this." Hux felt that this wouldn't be something he could use against Leia Organa, especially the deserter part. But Kylo Ren would be a different story.

  
Usually Kylo Ren would pay Hux a visit if he needed ANYTHING. Hux had been contemplating today whether he should go to Ren's chambers.  
_Might be too desperate_ , decided Hux against going. After all, he'd never been to Kylo Ren's chambers, he didn't want to make that change to their undefined relationship.

  
_The file is over 30 years old, it doesn't make a difference revealing it one or two days later. Ren wouldn't stay away from me for more than three days, unless he was off the Finalizer for missions_ , justified Hux.

  
Seeing that it was already quite late in the night, Hux decided to call it a day and go to bed.

  
But then in walked Kylo Ren, just when Hux lied down and dimmed the lights.

  
Hux had complained initially about this not knocking thing. But Kylo Ren still wouldn't knock, and Hux gave up.

  
Hux hated himself for that. _I'm not a quiter, how can I just lie down and roll with this not knocking?!_

  
Anyway, in walked Kylo Ren, without dialing up the lights, going straight into Hux's bed, bracing him in a cuddle.

  
Within five seconds, shirts and pants should be on the floor or scattered around on the bed, USUALLY. Yet today Ren was just laying still in the cuddling position, breathing onto Hux's neck in a not so steady rhythm.

  
"Ren, there is something I need to talk to you about." Even though it doesn't seem like the best timing (or body position), Hux decided to bring it up anyway.

  
"Not now Hux. Just, can we not be in the First Order for one night?" Ren held him a bit tighter and placed a light bite on his shoulder not covered by his pajamas.

  
_WE? Since when?_ Hux was certain Kylo Ren probably just came from one of his melt-downs. _Hope our control panels are alright._

  
Anyway Hux decided to save it for another day.

  
When the alarm waked Hux up, Kylo Ren was not in the bed any more.

  
_OK at least one thing is kept normal_ , thought Hux delightfully, until he saw Ren sitting at the kitchen table holding a mug, one leg curled up on the chair under the other leg.

  
"You wanted to talk to me last night? Sorry I was exhausted. Wanna talk now? I made tea."

  
Comparing to that Han Solo file, Hux actually would like to talk more about the fact that Kylo Ren just one-sidedly changed their relationship from "just fucking" to "cuddling WITHOUT FUCKING" and _what was this sharing a morning tea thing YOU SHOULD BE GONE BEFORE I WOKE UP._

  
"I have other clothes that might fit you better than this one..." Hux felt like talking about Ren wearing Hux's shirt without buttoning it because of its size was more natural than directly asking "what the fuck were you doing here last night" and "why the fuck are you still here right now".

  
Kylo Ren stood up to pour a cup of tea for Hux, and placed it on the table, rather than handing it to Hux. "I'm not gonna rip it, so relax. Besides you can always get a new one issued."

  
_NOT THE FUCKING POINT._

  
Seeing that Kylo Ren had no intention of smoothing into that conversation, Hux shifted gear: "Do you...uh... Has your father ever talked about his life before the smuggling?"

  
Kylo Ren stared at Hux for a long moment, making Hux feel like his mind was being read. Then Ren just lowered his eyes and took a sip from his mug.

  
"I don't really know much about even Han Solo the Smuggler." without looking up from his mug, Ren said quietly. "Organa told me stories of the Rebels, so that part I know quite well, assuming it was true."

  
This was the first time they ever talked about Kylo Ren's parents after he had told Hux who they were. Hux liked how Ren referred to them.

  
"I have a feeling she doesn't approve the smuggling, so she rarely talks about it. I've heard bits from Lando and Han Solo himself when I was little, but..."

  
_But he was never around._ Hux sometimes wished that Brendol had been around less.

  
"Anyway, why are you asking?" Kylo Ren finally looked up from his mug.

  
"You know we've been combing throught the old Imperial Navy and Academy files in the hope of finding pilots and cadets that we can recruit again to train new pilots." suddenly Hux wasn't sure whether he still wanted to dump the information on Kylo Ren, but he started talking anyway.

  
"Don't tell me you found something related to Han Solo's associates." Kylo Ren dropped that curled up leg and moved the other one up.

  
Hux got up to retrieve his datapad from his desk and showed the file to Kylo Ren. "Not his associates."

  
It wasn't the most comprehensive and informative file so it didn't take Kylo Ren long to read through everything.

  
"We don't have any record of his before joining the Academy. Usually there should be something like a family background or previous education, or even vocation for some older cadets. But besides joining up from Corellia, we don't have anything on Han Solo."

  
"Why give this to me?" placing the datapad down on the table, Ren started staring at the teapot.

  
_Last night, it was to upset you._ "Just thought you might wanna know." said Hux. _But I don't know what changed my mind._

**Author's Note:**

> The amazing art work by [OTTO_08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTTO_08)


End file.
